Aren't I lucky?
by PuddingPurinCake
Summary: What if Loki had found out that he was a frost giant as a kid? Would he have become more sadistic? Would he have handled it better? Who knows, I sure don't! (Written by newbie author, please be scared)


Hello! This is my second fanfiction, my first was a random comedic one shot for a different series. I do hope this doesn't get too much attention because I can't promise too much, heh. Anyways, let's proceed! (This is written in Loki's PoV):

What if Loki found out he was a frost giant when he was a kid?

**Chapter 1: The Handkerchief**

Father had taken us down to his sacred relic vault to give us a lesson on Asgard's rich history. Thor and I were both ecstatic to travel down to the forbidden vault, albeit each for their own reasons; me for the intended educational purpose and Thor for the chance to see some 'killer weapons'. Both our eyes wandered through the vast corridors as we passed relic after relic, each more enticing than the last. The only downfall to this experience was that father wouldn't let us come within 10 feet of the articles, apparently they were too precious to him. We finally found one that caught both our eyes simultaneously. According to my knowledge, the tesseract contained one of the 'six holy stones' or whatever; I had briefly read about them back in the castle library. Even so, it was much more beautiful to stare at one in person rather than visualising it from ink on paper. Both Thor and I gave each other a smirk in agreement, we knew what must be done. That was earlier in the morning, it was now late afternoon and we were sneaking our way through the castle corridors, careful that no one noticed the princes outside their rooms at such a time. We hid behind a pillar as we approached the guarded doors leading to the vault.

"What do we do now?" Thor whisper-shouted. I turned aggressively towards him and placed an index finger to my lips, signaling his silence.

"Be quiet or they'll hear. We need a sort of distraction," I said. My mind immediately thought of using my magic, but I don't have a spell strong enough that might work, even so, who knows if the enchantment would last long enough before I gave in. I stared at the two Einherjar guards glued in their upright positions, their eyes fixed on the seemingly interesting wall in front of them.

"Do you think they might be sleeping with their eyes open?" inquired Thor.

-What a fool-

I continued to study my surroundings, there must be a way, there has to be. But just think, first, we have to take the keys from the guards, then we must open the doors without letting the excruciatingly loud screech wake anyone up, and finally we needed a way back without the guard's interference. It was a much too complicated process. Too many possibilities... What if I simply have Thor break a bone in front of them and-wait… Thor! Where is he? I turned to my left to see no one there. I looked in front of me, there he was- oh that idiot! Thor was walking towards the guards nonchalantly. They turned their attention towards the child as he approached. "Good eve-night-midnight my good sirs" Thor exclaimed.

-What is he doing-

"Young prince, you should not be wandering the castle at this hour, your father would not approve" one of the Einherjar answered, eyes darting nervously around the corridor.

"That I know, except my brother and I came past this door early today and my brother has been whining all night that he left his favorite handkerchief inside the vault. It's driving me insane, I can't get any sleep with all of his wailing. He insists it is necessary for his rest. Mother came by and told me to retrieve it for him lest he upset father with his infantile needs. It would be pretty pathetic if the youngest prince of Asgard were to be heard throughout the kingdom wailing for his little handkerchief, right? I came by to discreetly retrieve it and prevent my dear brother any further embarrassment," He leaned in and whispered for dramatic emphasis, "you understand, correct?". The guards stared in utter confusion.

Honestly, I was impressed that his fragile mind could come up with such an ingenuous tale- at the expense of my dignity... Either way, if it worked, it worked. I timidly walked over to where Thor stood, playing my part.

"Thor stop teasing me, you know how much it matters to me," I pleaded, making myself seem as helpless as possible- oh how pathetic I must look.

"Pfft- I'll get your hankie back, just stop whining and wait until the kind guards let us in" Thor replied, strategically winking at the guards. The Einherjar gave each other worried glances, "Only if you hurry quick. I'll give you five minutes to find it and return promptly, now go" one of them told us. Thor thanked the men and I remained silent as they opened the door slightly ajar and we slipped in. Once out of ear shot, Thor exclaimed, "Ha, I knew my plan would work, everyone in the kingdom knows how much of a crybaby you are!" while emitting that annoying laugh I hate so much.

"Just shut up and remember why we came down here!" I whisper-shouted back. He just put his finger to his lips in with an exaggerated face to mock my earlier actions.

-How were we even related?-

As the corridor became darker, I brought a flame to life in the palm of my hand, a fairly simple spell I'd say. We made our way deeper into the vault until we arrived in front of the stairway leading to the tesseract. "We made it!" I said. We both rushed down to stand inches apart from the ancient relic. "Wow, it's even more amazing up close" Thor exclaimed. I just stared in amazement at its illuminating sapphire glow.

"So, which one of us will take it?" he asked. I swear I heard a midgardian record player scratch in that instant.

"What do you mean take it?"

"Isn't that our whole reason for coming here? I'm pretty sure we both signaled that we were going to take it this morning."

"What-no! I thought we were just coming to have a better look!" I exclaimed.

"That's boring! I did not come here just to look at the magical artifact without seeing what it can do- Stop being a wuss!"

"I am not a wuss, I'm just sensible enough to know that stealing from father's vault will bring major repercussions, especially if the relic is this stone!" I yelled back.

"Like I said, scared" Thor replied.

"Stop it, you're not going to convince me otherwise"

"You're just scared like you always are"

"Stop-"

"Just like in our sparring matches, when I always win-"

"Stop!"

"And everyone else starts praising me because I can actually fight"

"Thor you're being-"

"Everyone fights better than you, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg..."

"Thor!"

"Even Lady Sif"

"Alright fine!" I yelled. He finally got me to snap- oh, I'm going to regret this later.

"Here hold this!" I told him, moving my flame-wielding hand towards him.

"What, you're crazy, I'm not a witch, I can't touch that" he cried out.

I groaned and stomped over to a burnt-out torch and gently placed the flame over it. I returned to the glowing light of the tesseract and handed the now-lit torch to Thor.

"Hmmp" I said indignantly as I stepped directly in front of the tesseract. "I'm not a wuss, I'm braver than even you"

"That's my little brother!" he called out.

My eyes remained fixed on the glowing light. I slowly began to reach for the cube.

**Chapter 2: Why me?**

I don't have a fixed upload schedule, but I'll try to upload chapter 2 by next week!


End file.
